


Never Insult Your Barista

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bucky's too sassy for words, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pure Stony Trash, Steve has a little bit of a crush, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tony's an ass before coffee, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony grabs the wrong drink at a coffee shop and meets someone who's ridiculously handsome and has ridiculously bad taste in coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Insult Your Barista

“Oh my gosh, are you trying to poison me? I’m asking in all seriousness, I’m about two sips away from a heart attack, and its not like I have a good heart to begin with-“ Tony starts rambling at the surly barista after he takes a sip of his drink, which is honestly 98% sugar.

“Excuse me, I think you grabbed my drink.” A voice says behind him. He turns, about to start lecturing the stranger on ordering a proper drink, when he is distracted by Mr. Tall, Blond, and Handsome.

“I- uh- what?” He utters, taking in the other man’s muscular figure, which is currently enclosed in a way too tight t-shirt.

“Yeah, see it says my name on the side. I’m Steve.” He says, gesturing to the name scribbled on the cup. How anyone could make out what that’s supposed to say is beyond him.

“And you drink this?” He asks, unable to fathom anyone over the age of 5 would order this on purpose.

“Yeah, I’m not much of a coffee drinker, and my friend Bucky whips this up for me. He’s the one glaring at you by the espresso machine, who is about to make your drink. So you might want to choose your words wisely.” The other man says as he gently takes his drink out of Tony’s hand.

“Oh, sorry about that, I thought it was mine, I mean, its not exactly like you can make out the name that’s written on it-“ He rambles before Steve’s eyes grow slightly wide and he interrupts him.

“His handwriting is still a work in progress, he’s still getting a handle on the new prosthetic.” He says as he gestures to Bucky, who raises his hand enough so Tony can finally see the prosthetic beneath his sweatshirt.

“I….” Tony starts, unable to think of anything else to say. In less than a minute, he’s managed to berate an amputee, make fun of his handwriting, and offended his incredibly handsome best friend.

“Am wishing the ground would swallow you up right now?” Steve says with a wry smile, taking a swig of his sugar.

“Yeah, pretty much. I am really awful at apologies, especially before my coffee. But I would like to say sorry, especially for the handwriting comment. That was completely out of line, I didn’t know about the-“

“Don’t worry about it. It takes more than that to offend me. Like that incredibly bougie drink order.” Bucky answers with a smirk, working on his drink. “And Steve, you don’t have to always play mother hen.”

“I wasn’t! This time-“ Steve starts before Bucky interrupts him.

“Mhmm just drink your sugar, Rogers. And maybe ask out the pretty boy who I know you’ve been scoping out for the last month. Even if he is a little shit who can’t appreciate a well made drink.” Bucky says with another smirk, before placing Tony’s drink down.

“I… Wha… Bucky!” Steve finally scolds, Tony and Bucky both holding back their laughter at Steve’s indignation. 

“Yeah, yeah, I wrote his number on the cup, you better call him or else you’re never getting your order well made again.” Bucky says as he points at Tony with a stern look. “Right Nat?”

“Sure.” says a redhead as she walks by, clearly used to this banter. 

“Trust me, I’ll definitely call.” Tony says with a smile, glancing at Steve who’s blushing deeper than Nat’s hair color.

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to that.” The blond says back, smiling shyly.

“Talk to you soon Steve.” Tony says with a wink as he walks out of the coffee shop. As soon as he makes it out the door, he pulls out his phone and dials the number on the cup. 

“Hello?” A voice says, Tony able to spot Steve through the windows as he answers his flip phone (who has one of those anymore?)

“Is this Steve?” He asks with a smile, watching Steve fidget with his coffee sleeve.

“Yes it is.” Steve answers.

“Well I don’t know if you remember me, I met you at the coffee shop and your friend gave me your number. This might be a long shot, but I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight.” He asks, mentally crossing his fingers.

“I think I’d be free. Depends on who’s asking.” Steve says, Tony can swear he can see him blush again through the window.

“Oh right, my name’s Tony. Tony Stark. I must have forgotten to introduce myself while I was berating your drink.” He says with a laugh.

“Nice to meet you Tony. Dinner sounds great. And you know I can see you through the window, right?” Steve says as he turns to him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, must have been someone else, gotta go, see you at eight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
